Bokutachi no Shadow Boy
by sinbi
Summary: Taemin adalah seorang remaja lelaki yang selama ini hidup dalam bayangannya sendiri. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Minho, dan segalanya berubah. ( 2min, Yunjae, Onjongkey, Myungjong)
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Cast :

Choi Minho SHINee

Lee Taemin SHINee

Another Cast :

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Lee Jinki – Kim Kibum – Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Lee Sungjong INFINITE

_Mm…,_

_Biarkan debu di luar sana membisikkan sesuatu ke arahku…,_

_Yang membuatku dapat tersenyum…,_

_Setidaknya…., mereka masih menganggapku ada….._

"Kau baru saja berkata apa?" tanya namja yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri. Kim Kibum. Seksi dan atraktif, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengalihkan wajah mereka saat Kibum Hyung tengah berjalan.

"Aniya.., aku hanya bilang bahwa kemeja itu cocok untukmu Hyung," paparku singkat sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu etalase toko di _Byeoli_ Mall.

"Joongie Hyung lebih pantas. Warnanya yang putih dan polos dan sedikit garisan di bagian bahu itu tidak cocok dengan imejku. Benar kan Hyung?" tanya Kibum Hyung pada seseorang disamping kami.

"Kau benar Bummie…, apa sebaiknya aku beli saja?" tanya balik namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong Hyung sudah kuanggap seperti Ibuku sendiri. Ia yang selalu mendengar keluh kesalku dan Iajuga yang selalu memberi nasehat pada aku dan Kibum Hyung. Wajahnya benar2 cantik, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak memandangnya saat Jaejoong Hyung sedang melewati mereka.

"Kau harus beli Hyung. Untuk dipakai malam ini. Aku dapat tiket gratis ke Xyron Club untuk 4 orang. Kalian akan ikut kan?" ajak Kibum Hyung sambil menatap ke arah kami.

"Entahlah…," jawabku pelan.

"Ah… kenapa lagi? Butuh izin? Aku yang akan meminta izin pada orangtuamu," jelas Kibum tajam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan pergi atau tidak," tambah Jaejoong Hyung sambil terlihat berfikir.

"Aish…, kau juga kenapa tidak tahu Hyung? Ini tiket yron Club! Hanya orang2 berkelas saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam club tersebut!" Kibum Hyung sibuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Aku dan Yunho sudah ada janji malam ini, kami akan…,"

"Ajak saja ia kesana! Pasti kalian akan melewati malam yang lebih fantastik disana! "potong Kibum Hyung dengan nada yang kembali memohon.

"Hyung dapat tiket itu darimana?" tanyaku spontan.

"Tentu saja dari Dongwoon-ie. Ia memberi tiket ini cuma2 untukku," jelas Kibum Hyung bangga.

"Kau juga menjalin hubungan dengan Dongwoon? Apa tidak cukup dengan Jinki dan Jonghyun?" tanya Jaejoong Hyung dengan matanya yang melebar, sementara aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Mana cukup seorang Kim Kibum melewati harinya hanya dengan seorang namja?

"Ayolah Hyung…, aku hanya akan memacarinya seminggu ini..," ungkap Kibum Hyung singkat.

"Ckckckck.., melihatmu seperti ini aku rasanya ingin memukulmu keras,"

"Dulu kau juga begitu kan? Aku hanya mengikuti jejakmu Hyung. Hehehe…," jawab Kibum Hyung dan dibalas dengan tawa kami bertiga.

Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?

Namaku Lee Taemin. 18 tahun. Berbeda setahun dengan Kibum Hyung dan berbeda 2 tahun dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Aku adalah mahasiswa baru di Seoul University dan mengambil jurusan Seni. Dan aku….. berbeda dengan mereka.

Wajahku memang tidak secantik dan sebaik Jaejoong Hyung. Aku pun tidak sepintar dan seseksi Kibum Hyung. Yang aku punya hanyalah sebuah senyuman. Tidak pernah ada yang menganggapku ini benar2 ada. Aku hanyalah anak kecil bagi semua orang.

Hanya aku.

Dan seolah aku hidup dalam bayangan mereka.

Malam ini seperti biasa kami bertiga berada di tengah keramaian yang membuatku sedikit jenuh. Iya. Aku kurang suka dengan keramaian. Aku datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk menari.

Menari adalah satu2nya jiwaku. Terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara tidak membuatku menjadi sosok anak yang manja, melainkan aku harus selalu sukses dalam beragam hal. Hyung-ku satu2nya yang bernama Lee Taesun adalah lulusan manajemen pemasaran di Sungkyungkwan University, namuan hingga kini ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain dan bermain. Entahlah…., menurutku aku terlahir….hanya unuk menjadi boneka?

Mm…, boneka yang dimainkan pemiliknya sesuka hati…

Dan hanya dengan menarilah aku bisa kembali tersenyum…

"Kau sudah datang?" suara Dongwoon mengagetkanku yang sedari tadi melamun dan menikmati seteguk margarita.

"Kibum Hyung sudah turun duluan..," jelasku mantap. Aku tahu ia melakukan itu hanya untuk sekedar basa basi. Sejak awal ia telah mengincar Kibum Hyung, aku bisa melihat dari matanya.

"Kau tidak turun?"

OK. Another talk?

"Usai minum aku akan langsung turun," jawabku santai dan tak lama ia menjauh dariku.

Mm…, aku tidak pernah bisa berkomunikasi lagi selain dengan mereka berdua yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, semua laki2 itu hanya menganggapku perantara.

Karena aku hanyalah bayangan….

"Hey…, kau selalu melamun," sapa seseorang dengan wajah tampannya yang khas.

"APPA!" teriakku girang dan langsung berdiri untuk memeluk laki2 di hadapanku.

Yunho Hyung, kekasih dari Jaejoong Hyung.

Aku benar2 menganggapnya seperti ayahku melebihi ayah kandungku.

Dialah yang mengenalkanku pada tarian. Ia juga yang membuatkan lingkaran kecil bernama kebebasan padaku.

Andai Yunho Hyung bukanlah milik Jaejoong Hyung, pasti aku sudah mencintainya.

"Kau kenapa tidak turun? Bukankah kau senang bisa menari sepuasnya?" tanya Yunho Hyung dan akupun melepas pelukanku.

"Terlalu ramai. Kupikir sebaiknya duduk disini lebih baik," jawabku santai dan kembali duduk.

"Hahahaha. Kalau bukan karena tiket gratis itu, akupun tidak akan datang ke tempat seperti ini…," papar Yunho Hyung dan kembali tersenyum.

Aku suka… Aku benar2 menyukai tawa Yunho Hyung. Perasaan hangat itu muncul seketika. Perasaan seorang ayah.

"Ah aku lupa mengenalkan seseorang padamu…,"

Yunho Hyung tampak menarik seseorang dari belakang dan sosok itu muncul….,

Sejak awal aku tidak suka melihat matanya.

Pasti ia adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang menganggapku sebagai bayangan….

Mata bulatnya… Rambut panjangnya…

Aku benar2 membencinya….

**== TBC ==**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Cast :

Choi Minho SHINee

Lee Taemin SHINee

Another Cast :

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Lee Jinki – Kim Kibum – Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Lee Sungjong INFINITE

_Harum lembut itu menusuk hidungku seraya menyebarkan kehangatan di balik senyumnya,,_

_Apakah ini benar?_

_Mimpi…. Ataukah getaran semu?_

Aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya. Senyumnya benar2 manis. Matanya yang layaknya bulan sabit membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, Yunho Hyung adalah sosok paling sempurna diantara semua lelaki di luar sana. Aku pun nol besar jika dibandingkan dengan dia.

Hanya dialah yang menemaniku berada di meja ini, sepupunya yang bernama Minho itu untung saja sudah lenyap dari sini. Perkenalan sekilas kami tadi membuatku malas untuk mengingatnya,

_"__Perkenalkan, dia sepupuku. Choi Minho. Dia adalah mahasiswa konversi di Universitas Seoul. Sama denganmu kan Taeminnie?"_

_"__Choi Minho-imnida," ucapnya pelan tanpa mengedarkan pandangannya kepadaku sama sekali._

_"__Lee Tae….,"_

_"__Aku turun duluan Hyung. Sepertinya akan banyak namja cantik dibawah sana…," jelasnya memotong perkenalan diriku._

_"__Baiklah….,"_

Tipe lelaki seperti itu adalah lelaki yang paling kubenci. Melihat seseorang hanya dari fisik saja tanpa menilik sedikit pada kemampuannya.

Hell yeah…, aku membencinya.

Kembali aku menatap ke arah Yunho hyung yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke arah bawah dan menyapa Jaejoong Hyung yang sibuk menari di bawah sana dengan tariannya yang mengundang banyak lelaki mendekatinya.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku iri dari Jaejoong Hyung adalah…. Yunho Hyung.

Aku tidak pernah merasa cemburu dengan kecantikan dan kepiawaiannya memasak. Aku hanya ingin memiliki lelaki seperti Yunho Hyung.

Setidaknya…., sedikit saja….,

"Melamun terus….?" sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"He…? Yunho Hyung mana?" tanyaku panik melihat di hadapanku kini bukanlah lagi Yunho Hyung, melainkan sepupunya yang bernama Choi Minho.

"Baru saja ia turun. Kau tidak lihat? Ia menitipkanmu padaku barusan,"

"Mm…," balasku seadanya.

Satu hal yang kutahu, Yunho Hyung masih memikirkanku bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Kau jurusan apa di sana?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan pada kami.

"Seni rupa. Kau?" jawabku singkat.

"Teknik. Teknik Industri lebih tepatnya. Aku jalan semester 3 tahun ini,"

"Sudah lama berteman dengan Yunho Hyung?"

"Sudah…,"

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara kami hingga lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Tidak memesan minuman lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa minum yang lain lagi kecuali margarita,"

Kembali hening.

Iya. Terjadi keheningan di tengah hingar bingar Xyron Club yang penuh dengan manusia.

Aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

Sudah dapat dipastikan.

Aku benci Choi Minho…. dan keadaan yang mengelilingi di sekitar kami.

Aku muak.

"Hey, mau kemana?" tanyanya untuk entah-berapa-kalinya padaku hanya karena aku berdiri dari kursiku.

"Hello. I'm not a child. Aku tahu dimana toilet di klub ini," tegasku pelan padanya.

"Tetap saja aku harus menemanimu," Minho ikut berdiri dan berjalan di sampingku yang hendak ke arah toilet. Boleh kukatakan? Bukan disamping…, melainkan ada jarak di antara kami.

Aku tahu ia akan malu berjalan berdampingan dengan namja sepertiku.

"Cepat. Aku tunggu di luar..," ucapnya singkat.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet.

Kalau bisa aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Manusia sepertiku tidak pernah pantas berada di keramaian seperti ini.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku menyiapkan barang2ku ke dalam tas. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalankan aktivitas sebagai mahasiswa di sana. Masa orientasi dan semacamnya telah kulewati. Kadang aku berfikir, aku ini tidak ada gairah hidup sama sekali.

Menjalankan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Ini benar2 menyebalkan.

Aku, Jaejoong Hyung dan Kibum Hyung berada di dalam satu jurusan.

Mereka memang menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak.

Aku menginginkan yang lain.

Seandainya ayahku tidak memaksakannya. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Aku adalah Lee Taemin. Si anak baik yang tidak pernah melalaikan kewajiban sebagai seorang anak bungsu di keluargaku.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke kampus terasa lama. Mungkin karena pemandangan di luar sana tidak memikat perasaanku. Setidaknya adakah sesuatu yang dapat mengikatku dan menjauhkanku dari beban ini?

Benar2 rapuh. Aku seperti terlepas dalam rohku yang tengah bermain riang di luar sana.

Tak lama bus berhenti di terminal terdekat dari kampusku. Seperti biasa aku berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalaku mantap. Aku malas menyapa orang yang setidaknya mungkin mereka mengenalku. Aku terus melakukannya hingga menaruh barang2 di lokerku dan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Lokermu disini?"

Ah. Orang itu lagi. Choi Minho. Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Malas.

"Kau?"

Wajahnya memang tampan. Namun entah mengapa, aku telah mati rasa kepada orang lain.

"Loker kita bersebelahan,"

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho Hyung? "

Aku memilih nomor loker ini karena aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa loker Yunho Hyung berada di sebelahku.

Loker 1234.

Nomor yang unik.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dengan memilih loker ini kuharap aku dapat lebih sering menemui Yunho Hyung.

Salahkah aku menyukai kekasih dari sahabatku sendiri?

"Aku dan Yunho Hyung bertukar loker. Karena nomor lokerku kebetulan berdampingan dengan loker kekasihnya. Baiklah aku duluan ya," ucapnya santai lalu meninggalkanku.

Tubuhku lemah.

Ani…, aku hanya..

Benar…, hingga kapan aku akan seperti ini?

Semakin lama aku dekat dengan Yunho Hyung, aku semakin bingung dengan perasaan ini.

Apakah perasaan suka ini hanya sebatas 'ayah'-'anak'? Ataukah aku mencintainya?

"Ayo cepatlah makan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit Taemin-a…," ucap Jaejoong Hyung sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti keju ke arahku. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aish. Lee Taemin! Cepat kau makan roti itu lalu minum obatmu dengan benar! Kau tahu? Kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuat kami semua panik!" gerutu Kibum Hyung dan menempelkan roti miliknya ke bibirku.

"Ne…, kau cerewet seperti biasa Hyung. Tapi aku lupa membawa obat…, hehehe…," balasku mantap dan mulai mengunyah roti yang diberikan Kibum Hyung tadi.

Kejadian seminggu lalu itu….

Aku pingsan….

Seharian aku tidak menelan secuilpun makanan…

Aku sengaja…

Hari itu Yunho Hyung ikut meramaikan acara orientasi bagi mahasiswa baru disini dan dialah yang menolongku.

Tidak bisakah aku berharap lebih dan meminjam kekasihmu sejenak, Jaejoong Hyung?

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Taemin-nie…?" tanya Jaejoong Hyung yang mungkin merasa aneh aku menatapnya sejak tadi.

Ia terlalu cantik.

Matanya yang bulat ditambah bulu mata yang lentik. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir plumnya yang aku yakin telah dinikmati oleh Yunho Hyung ratusan kali.

"He? Kenapa kau menangis Taemin-nie?" Jaejoong Hyung kaget melihat setetes airmata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku tidak apa2…," jawabku singkat.

"Taemin-ah…, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat semakin murung setiap harinya…," timpal Kibum Hyung yang kini duduk berdampingan denganku.

Mereka terlalu baik padaku.

Tapi tidak bisakah ada orang lain yang melakukannya untukku?

Orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya….

Orang yang mencintaiku dengan jujur…

Adakah orang tersebut?

"Heh! Kerjamu tidur terus seharian! Ayo temani aku ke BW café," ajak Yunho sambil menendang pantat Minho yang tengah terlelap tidur.

"Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih baik Hyung?" tanya Minho gusar dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Yunho melempar sebuah kunci dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Minho.

"Nice catch!"

"Ayo bangun dan antar aku ke BW café," papar Yunho singkat.

"Aku menjadi supirmu? Andwae!" tolak Minho keras.

"Darimana kau belajar tidak sopan seperti itu? Jangan ikuti Changmin atau kau akan kuusir dari kamar ini. Kalau bukan karena SIMku kena tilang, aku tidak akan pernah memintamu melakukan ini! " tegas Yunho dan keluar dari kamar Minho.

Minho menghela nafas. Semenjak Changmin memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang, Minho seperti 'menngantikan' posisi sah adik kandung dari Jung Yunho. Setidaknya bisa saja kan Jinki Hyung atau orang lain yang menyetir mobil tersebut. Suatu kebetulan bahwa teman baiknya sejak kecil, Lee Jinki, adalah kekasih dari sahabat kekasih dari sepupunya Yunho. Cukup rumit dan sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Aku mau menjemput Joongie!" bentak Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar lagi .

"Ne…. hyungnim. Eh apakah namja yang kau suruh aku jaga itu juga ada?"

Minho sedikit menyimpan rasa penasarannya.

"Taeminnie? Tentu saja. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kenapa? Kau suka padanya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada meninggi.

"Aniya! Aku sudah punya Lee Sungjong. Kau kan tahu tipeku!" geram Minho.

"Hey. Calm down. Tidak perlu marah2 seperti itu," Yunho berusaha menenangkan. Bisa gawat jika Minho tidak mau menyetir mobilnya dan kemarahan Jaejoong yang lebih ia takutkan. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa namja yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan tipe namja sepertinya. Sikapnya itu benar2 membuat orang lain ingin menjauhinya. Sungguh.., aku benar2 tidak suka dengan namja seperti itu,"

"Terserah kau saja. Cepat! Kita sudah hamper terlambat!" gertak Yunho tajam.

Minho sebenarnya tidak sebenci itu pada Taemin.

Hanya saja perasaanya tidak enak bila menatap Taemin.

Ada rasa yang membuatnya menjadi rapuh dan …

Hanya Minho yang dapat menjelaskan secara detil perasaan itu.

Dan Minho benar2 tidak suka jika perasaan aneh itu muncul.

_Mata mereka kembali bertemu_

_Menyampaikan perasaan yang terbungkam erat_

_Terekam penuh dalam untaian nasib_

_Dan….._

_Hilang begitu saja…_

_Hanya mereka yang mengerti…_

"Kau benar2 lamban…." sapa Jaejoong begitu menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya dengan setelan celana jeans dan kaos putih tipis. Simpel tapi itulah yang Jaejoong suka dari Yunho.

"Beri aku ciuman dulu. Baru aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," tawar Yunho dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Lebih tepatnya aku yang akan mengantarkan Jaejoong Hyung pulang!" sela Minho di tengah kemesraan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Choi Minho….," ucap Yunho geram.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan percintaan kalian," ujar Minho singkat dan melirik sepupunya itu tengah mencium kekasihnya pelan.

"Mana Kibum?" tanya Yunho yang merasa ganjil tanpa kehadiran si diva centil itu.

"Baru saja ia dijemput oleh Jinki Hyung. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat lain lagi sepertinya. Baiklah aku pulang duluan Hyungdeul," jelas Taemin menunduk ke arah mereka semua lalu mencoba untuk pergi.

"Hey. Mau kemana kau? Tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Yunho yang kini merasa keganjilan lainnya.

"Ah. Aku menunggu disini karena tidak ingin Jaejoong Hyung menunggu Yunho Hyung malam2 begini sendirian," jawab Taemin.

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu pulang malam sendirian. Ayo, kuantar kau ke rumah," balas Yunho dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ani…a…ku…ha….," Taemin mencoba membalasnya dengan terbata bata.

"Ayolah. Kau ikut dan masalah beres kan?" timpal Minho malas namun berhasil menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Oke! Kita semua pulang dan masalah selesai kan! Ayo Taeminnie…, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan 'anakku' terdampar sendirian di luar sana. Kkaja!" ajak Jaejoong ceria dan berhasil mengembalikan suasa menjadi riang kembali.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan dan memamerkan lovey dovey mereka tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Mereka lupa begitu saja bahwa masih ada Minho dan Taemin yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Taemin sekilas melirik ke arah Minho. Rasa bencinya meluap. Tidak bisakah Minho mengerti perasaannya?

"Kau menyukai Yunho Hyung ya?" bisik Minho sekilas saat tubuh mereka tak sengaja berdampingan.

"Mweo?" tanya Taemin dan menghentikan langkahnya. Minho yang menyadari hal itu berhenti dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak dapat membaca tatapan matamu saat melihat Yunho Hyung," jelas Minho.

"Kau… kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" balas Taemin dengan nada keras.

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku," tukas Minho cepat.

"Terserah kau saja," Taemin tetap berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan Minho.

Tanpa ia sadari Minho menarik pergelangan tangannya,

"Aku tidak suka padamu. Bisakah kau menjauhkan dirimu dari Yunho Hyung?" pinta Minho dengan nada tajam seakan hendak menusuk hati Taemin.

_Jarum mulai menusuk ke permukaan secara liar_

_Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti_

_Darah yang mengalir hanya tersenyum bebas_

_Tak menampik keberadaan cinta tersebut_

==TBC==


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Cast :

Choi Minho SHINee

Lee Taemin SHINee

Another Cast :

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Lee Jinki – Kim Kibum – Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Lee Sungjong INFINITE

_Manusia hidup dengan penuh kemunafikan_

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang luput dari dosa_

_Tapi mata itu…_

_Terlihat suci dan bersih_

"Kau… kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" balasku dengan nada keras.

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku," tukas Minho cepat.

"Terserah kau saja," Aku tetap berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikannya.

Tanpa kusadari Minho menarik pergelangan tanganku,

"Aku tidak suka padamu. Bisakah kau menjauhkan dirimu dari Yunho Hyung?" pinta Minho dengan nada tajam seakan hendak menusuk hatiku.

Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja dia mencampuri urusan pribadiku? Terlebih ini mengenai perasaanku.

"Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang kutemui di dunia ini!" teriakku keras di hadapannya. Sekilas kulirik Yunho dan Jaejoong Hyung yang berbalik lalu berlari menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho Hyung yang menatap tajam ke arah Minho.

_Lebih baik kau diam saja Tuan menyebalkan!_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sedikit lelah Hyung. Aku ingin cepat pulang," jawabku singkat lalu berjalan melewati Yunho Hyung dan Jaejoong Hyung.

Perasaanku sakit. Kami baru beberapa kali bertemu dan dia telah menilai diriku sepicik itu?

Kepalaku berputar keras saat berada di dalam mobil.

Suasana hening.

Yunho Hyung yang baru saja memutar lagu Coolio – C U When U Get There tetap saja tidak merubah keadaan.

Jaejoong Hyung memegang tanganku lembut sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku yakin ia tahu bahwa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku singkat dan ia malah semakin erat memegang tanganku.

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk memberikan tanda bahwa aku benar2 tidak apa2.

Jaejoong Hyung melepaskan pegangannya dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Pikiranku kembali berputar mengenai keadaanku.

Kakakku Lee Taesun yang kerap menganggur dan gemar bersenang-senang.

Otakku yang biasa2 saja namun diharuskan masuk ke jurusan yang tidak kusukai.

Kehidupanku yang terlihat simpel dan bahagia sebenarnya rumit dan jenuh di dalamnya.

"Sudah sampai. Kau tidak pulang terlalu malam kan?" tanya Jaejoong Hyung mengkhawatirkan karena melihat sekeliling rumahku sudah sedikit gelap.

"Tidak apa2. Terima kasih Yunho Hyung atas tumpangannya…,"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Kubuka pintu rumah dengan pelan dan aku kaget menyaksikan kedua orangtuaku dan Taesun Hyung tengah terduduk disana.

"Eomma…, ada apa?" tanyaku mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan.

"Appa…, diberhentikan dari tempat kerja," jawab Appa dengan nada pelan.

Aku bisa lihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, Appa berusaha menahan amarahnya dan mencoba tetap berbicara dengan benar.

"Lalu….," aku berharap Appa melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sedikit menggantung tadi.

"Appamu diberhentikan karena menentang adanya korupsi yang dilakukan atasannya. Karena itu, Appamu diberhentikan dengan cara mengambinghitamkannya pada kesalahan orang lain," jelas Eomma sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Appa. Aku yakin eomma berusaha mengatur kalimat demi kalimat yang barusan ia keluarkan.

"Appa…, tidak apa2 kan?"

"Kau belajarlah yang rajin. Banggakan kedua orangtuamu. Ubahlah nasib keluarga kita menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang,"

_Kata2 itu lagi dan lagi keluar dari mulut Appa._

_Aku…_

_Aku memang sudah berusaha._

_Hanya saja…_

_Ini memang jalanku…_

_Aku tidak menginginkan jurusan ini…_

_Aku suka menari dan kenapa pada akhirnya aku terjebak pada seni rupa?_

_Dan aku diharuskan mendapatkan nilai bagus dari sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai?_

_Oh…, baiklah…_

"Kuliahku?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Masalah kuliah tidak masalah. Appa sudah menyiapkan segalanya asal kau lulus tepat waktu," jawab Appa singkat.

_Lulus tepat waktu?_

_Mm…, aku bahkan tidak dapat mengira._

"Taesun-ah…, carilah pekerjaan lagi! Mau sampai kapan kau bermain terus!" tegas Appa di akhir perbincangan kami. Setelah itu segalanya hening kembali.

**Setahun kemudian**

"Taemin-ah.., jangan lupa besok adalah giliranmu jaga," ujar Sungjong yang notabene adalah teman satu organisasiku di Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa di kampus ini.

Kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini?

Jawabannya hanya satu.

Karena Appa.

Appalah yang memaksaku mengikuti organisasi ini dan jadilah aku salah satu diantara mereka.

Lee Sungjong. Dia namja cantik dan juga supel.

Dia adalah wakil ketua disini. Jujur aku kurang dekat dengannya, hanya saja aku yakin dia orang yang baik. Terlihat dari senyumannya.

Pandanganku berubah malas.

Minho laki2 yang sudah lama tidak kutemui mendadak berada di hadapanku.

Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu padahal loker kami bersebelahan.

Dan aku bersyukur akan hal tersebut.

"Kau? Kau lihat Sungjong?" tanyanya sambil menilik ke dalam ruangan BEM.

"Sungjong? Lee Sungjong wakil ketua?"

"Iya.., siapa lagi?" balasnya dengan ketus. Menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat dan berbalik.

"Oh ya sudah. Kalau dia datang bilang saja aku kesini,"

"Dia baru saja pergi. Mungkin saja ada di kantin. Kau cari sendiri saja atau kau bisa menghubungi ponselnya…," tambahku jelas dan masuk ke dalam ruang BEM.

Aku mendengar langkah Minho menjauh. Aku sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tidak mengungkit kejadian malam itu. kejadian yang sudah lama dan aku harap ia telah melupakannya.

"Oh iya, kau masih menyukai Yunho Hyung?"

Ucapan mendadak dari Yunho membuatku kaget, ternyata ia kembali lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku gusar.

"Kau sekarang sudah tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Jaejoong Hyung karena ia sedang sibuk kerja praktek kan? Jadi kau juga tidak dekat lagi dengan Yunho Hyung,"

"Kau banyak tingkah," aku pun duduk sambil berusaha membuka dokumen2 yang sebenarnya tidak kuketahui itu.

"Mereka akan menikah. Jauhi saja dia," ucapnya tegas.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku tidak akan mendekati Yunho Hyung!" Aku berdiri dan mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhku padanya.

"Lupakan saja dia. Kau hanya bayangan bagi Yunho Hyung,"

Aku hendak menamparnya namun tangannya menahan pergelangan tanganku yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Kau itu jodohku. Kau tidak berhak menyukai lelaki lain selain diriku,"

"MWEO?!"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" tanya Sungjong yang berhasil memecah keheningan sesaat yang dibuat Minho tadi.

_Aku adalah jodohnya?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menjauh darimu selama ini?" ucap Minho tiba2 dan menarik Sungjong menjauh.

Ha? Aku benar2 tidak mengerti.

Apa maksudnya?

Minho dan mata bulatnya, sama2 menyebalkan!

Taemin memperlambat jalannya. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam dan ia masih berkeliaran di sekitar kampusnya. Kalau bukan karena Sungjong menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan pamflet yang akan disebarkan besok, Taemin tidak akan pulang semalam ini. Rasa dingin menusuk tubuh kecilnya. Rambutnya yang kini berwarna pirang ikut terbawa angin malam dan membuat Taemin merasa tubuhnya terhisap oleh udara di sekelilingnya.

Tiba2 ia merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan menaruh sesuatu dengan asal disana.

Taemin berbalik dan menemukan orang yang tadi siang baru saja membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Minho dan jaket yang ia pasangkan pada bahu Taemin

"Kau…." sapa Taemin begitu melihat laki2 di sampingnya.

Laki2 bermata bulat seperti kelereng dengan hidung mancung serta perawakannya yang tegap. Taemin tidak tersihir sama sekali dengan kesempurnaan yang ditunjukkan secara tidak langsung oleh Minho.

Orang disamping Taemin saat ini adalah Minho.

"Kuantar kau pulang," balas Minho tanpa melirik ke arah Taemin sedikitpun.

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri..," jawab Taemin singkat lalu mempercepat jalannya agar tidak sejajar dengan Minho.

"Ini sudah jam 10. Bus terakhir sudah lewat. Kereta juga tutup lima belas menit. Mana sempat kau kesana?" ajak Minho dan mensejajarkan lagi jalannya dengan Taemin.

"Jangan boh….," Taemin melirik ke tangannya dan menyadari bahwa jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku bisa pulang naik taxi," jawab Taemin dan mencoba pergi dari Minho, namun laki2 berambut hitam legam itu menarik lengannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan punya uang untuk naik taxi,"

"MWEO?"

"Aku tahu tentangmu. Keluargamu. Dan apa yang kau alami selama ini…,"

"Kau meremehkanku. Kau menghinaku miskin?" ucap Taemin ketus dan melepaskan tangan Minho dari lengannya.

"Dengarkan saja kata2ku…," balas Minho cepat.

"Yunho Hyung yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

"Kau berharap dia melakukan hal ini? Lupakan saja. Sedikitpun kau tidak pernah hadir dalam pikirannya, " Minho menarik lengan Taemin. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan reaksi Taemin yang sejak tadi mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman dari Minho.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Taemin lantang hingga akhirnya Minho berbalik dan melepaskan tangannya pelan.

"SAKIT! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"KAU LEBIH MENYEBALKAN!" balas Minho dengan teriakannya yang lebih kencang dari Taemin. Suara bulat dan keras itu membuat mata Taemin terbelalak lebar. Jujur, ia sedikit takut.

"Kalau aku menyebalkan…, kenapa kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Taemin dengan nada bicaranya yang melemah.

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Makanya kau kuantar pulang….," jelas Minho mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Cih…," Taemin membalik dan berusaha pergi, namun Minho menarik pundak Taemin hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan serta jaket Minho yang tadi disandarkan pada bahu Taemin pun terjatuh. Tangan kanan Minho menarik tengkuk Taemin, lalu ia tempelkan bibirnya pada namja mungil di depannya tersebut.

Mata Taemin terbuka lebar. Kakinya lemas. Tangannya kaku.

Entah kenapa ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Bibir Minho bergerak lembut pada bibir tebal Taemin. Bibir Minho mengapit pelan bibir bawah Taemin. Melumatnya sejenak. Lalu berpindah pada bibi Taemin bagian atas. Melakukan hal yang sama. Ia jilat sebentar dan kembali melumatnya.

Tak ada perlawanan. Tak ada balasan juga dari namja ini.

Taemin masih terdiam.

Sampai Minho melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Taemin dengan pelan. Terdengar bunyi 'plup' saat kedua bibir itu terlepas menandakan bibir mereka terasa lengket usai ciuman. Wajah mereka masih berdekatan. Mata Minho menilik masuk ke dalam mata Taemin yang terlihat kosong. Hingga Taemin menatap mata Minho dan mengangkat tangannya lalu menampar Minho.

"BAGAIMANA BISA ….. KAU…." ketus Taemin seraya menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak mau diam! Makanya kulakukan itu!"

"Kau gila! Bahkan kita tid…."

Minho memotong pembicaraan Taemin,

"CUKUP. AKU MUAK DENGAN SEGALANYA. AKU SUDAH BILANG KAN? KAU ITU JODOHKU! JADI KAU CUKUP DENGARKAN KATA2 KU SAJA!" ucap Minho dengan kasar.

Taemin membuka mulutnya mencoba membalas perkataan Minho, namun…

"AKU SUDAH CUKUP GILA MEMIMPIKANMU SETAHUN TERAKHIR INI! AKU PERGI KE KOREA UNTUK MEMASTIKAN PERASAANKU PADA SUNGJONG LALU KENAPA KAU MUNCUL DAN KENAPA KAU YANG MENJADI JODOHKU?" kini Minho berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya dengan penekanan yang lebih jelas.

Taemin kembali diam. Sejenak ia melupakan masalah ciuman tadi.

"Ba..bagaiman..na bisa kau menga..takan.. bahwa aku adalah jo…dohmu?" Taemin bertanya dengan perlahan dan berharap Minho membalasnya dengan tenang.

Keduanya terdiam.

Hening dan tidak ada suara.

Hingga Minho menyalakan radio di mobilnya.

Terdengarlah alunan lembut dari Nat King Cole dengan lagunya yang berjudul Unforgettable.

Minho hendak menggantinya, namun Taemin mencegahnya.

"Jangan diganti…." kalimat pertama yang meluncur sejak Taemin memutuskan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Minho dan bermaksud mendengarkan penjelasan Minho di dalam sana.

"Kau suka?" tanya Minho sambil kerap focus menyetir.

"Mm…iya…," jawab Taemin dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kau adalah jodohku. Itu memang kenyataan….," Minho memulai fokus pembicaraan mereka sejak awal dengan kepala dingin.

"Bagaimana bisa….?" Taemin tetap melihat ke jalan.

"Aku punya kemampuan yang… mm…, ya begitulah…," Minho malas melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bisa membaca masa depan? Pikiran orang lain? Dan semacamnya?" Taemin menoleh ke arah Minho dan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak begitu juga…Maksudku aku bisa melihat masa depan …mm… dan kau… aku…Mm…, kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku dan kita….menikah…," tutur Minho berusaha mencari kata2 yang baik untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Taemin.

"HA?" Taemin seolah tidak percaya.

"Aku melihatmu mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan rambutmu yang sekarang. Kau tersenyum ke arahku sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Lalu kau berlari-lari kecil dan mengajakku ke sebuah taman yang sangat luas…," jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Kau gila…,"

"Kau sangat cantik di mimpi itu," tambah Minho dan sukses membuat Taemin tersentak.

Cantik.

Entah sudah berapa lama tidak ada seseorang yang memujinya seperti itu.

"Sejak saat itu aku mulai mencari segala informasi tentangmu. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dan segalanya…,"

Taemin masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari Minho.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya. Setiap malam kau memimpikan orang yang baru saja kau temui . Ini benar2 membuatku gila dan aku lelah akan semuanya," Minho melanjutkan pembicaraannya seraya memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Taemin.

"Soal kemampuanmu itu… Kau…. bisa membaca pikiranku?" Taemin terkejut. Jadi…, selama ini Taemin bisa mengetahui segala hal tentangnya?

"Tidak terlalu… Namun aku bisa merasakan rasa cintamu pada Yunho Hyung. Aura itu benar2 membuatku sesak. Dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau menaruh semua masalahmu di pundakmu begitu saja. Kenapa kau tidak membaginya pada orang lain?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Taemin hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" pertanyaan Minho membuat tangan Taemin terhenti.

"Aku….apa?"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk mendekatimu? Bagaimanapun kau mengelak.., kau akan tetap bersamaku nantinya…,"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Aku akan melupakan kata2mu barusan," balas Taemin singkat.

Taemin lelah. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan studinya lalu segera bekerja untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya.

"Aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga kalau perlu. Jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah uang ataupun semacamnya lagi," tegas Minho.

Taemin tergelak, "Kau barusan membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku hanya merasakannya…,"

"Bagaimana dengan Sungjong? Kau mengkhianatinya,"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya sejak setahun lalu. Sejak kau hadir dalam hidupku. Jadi…, kau benar2 akan menikah denganku?"

"Terserah kau saja…," balas Taemin cepat lalu membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan kaki kanannya keluar.

"Benarkah kau akan menikah denganku?" Minho berulang kali memastikan.

"Menikahlah denganku. Lalu kau lepaskan aku dari jeratan hidupku yang susah ini..," ucap Taemin asal lalu benar2 keluar dari mobil hitam Audy milik Minho.

Ia berjalan di depan rumahnya. Bukan rumah lama yang dulu ia tempati. Setengah tahun lalu Taemin sekeluarga pindah ke rumah yang baru. Rumah yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kini ia dan Taesun sekamar. Dan Taemin semakin merasa tidak memilik privasinya sama sekali di umurnya yang beranjak dewasa.

Kaki Taemin terhenti begitu melihat sosok orang yang ia cintai tengah terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya.

Yunho…

Ia terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Yunho….Hyung….," sapa Taemin memastikan.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan dengan segera berjalan mendekati Taemin.

Ia memeluk Taemin.

Erat.

Yunho memeluk Taemin.

Hangat.

"Tae..min…a….," suara serak Yunho memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya diciptakan Taemin.

Orang yang ia cintai kini memeluknya?

"Yunho…Hyung…,"

Taemin membalas pelukan Yunho.

Keduanya saling berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Tanpa memperdulikan Minho yang saat ini masih diam di dalam mobil memperhatikan segala gerak gerik yang mereka berdua lakukan di depan pintu rumah.

"Aku….benar … benar… akan menikahi..Taemin….," gumam Minho singkat.

_Belaian…_

_Sentuhan…_

_Dan beragam hal lainnya…_

_Membuat pintu ini terbuka…_

_Menyeruak hingga aku tidak dapat bernafas…_

== TBC ==


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Cast :

Choi Minho SHINee

Lee Taemin SHINee

Another Cast :

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Lee Jinki – Kim Kibum – Kim Jonghyun SHINee

Lee Sungjong INFINITE

_Mendapati orang yang kau cintai tengah terkubur kesunyian…_

_Terperangkap kesedihan…_

_Siapapun akan meleburnya…_

_Dengan cinta seadanya…._

_"__Appa…, aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu, asalkan kau memenuhi permintaanku….,"_

_"__Apa?"_

_"__Aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang…."_

_"__Kau gila?"_

_"__Aku serius…, biarkan kami menikah. Maka aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu…,"_

"Hyung…, wae geurae?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pelukan hangat dari laki2 yang tubuh tegapnya menempel di badanku.

"Jae….Ia memutuskanku….." balas Yunho hyung pelan.

Munafik jika aku tidak senang mendengar berita ini. Jahatlah aku jika tidak mengasihaninya usai mendapatkan kabar ini.

Aku bisa mendengar jelas Yunho Hyung menangis.

Dagunya menempel tajam di pundakku dengan air matanya menetes di bajuku. Aku memeluknya semakin erat dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku…tidak tahu… harus…ba…"

"Sst…," potongku dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Badan Yunho hyung memang terlihat kuat, namun aku yakin kini rapuh didalamnya.

Kulepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam kantong celana jeansku. Kutekan no 1 dan tak lama kemudian aku terhubung dengan Ibuku.

"Eomma…, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah teman. Jobdeskku di seminar kali ini belum selesai. Mm…, aku sudah makan…, ne…, aku tidak akan terlalu capek. Eomma…, jal ja….," ucapku menutup telepon lalu menatap ke arah Yunho Hyung lagi.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain Hyung…?" ajakku lembut lalu menggantungkan tangan kananku di lengan kirinya.

Yunho tersenyum padaku.

Aku benar2 merindukan senyumannya.

Walau aku tahu betul, senyuman tadi bukanlah senyum khasnya.

Itu bukan senyum khas Yunho hyung…..

Penerangan yang tajam. Dinding bercampur dengan warna hitam dan putih. Sekeliling ruangan penuh dengan kaca hingga aku menyadari bahwa penampilanku benar2 lusuh. Jaejoong Hyung tidak suka gelap, maka apartemen Yunho Hyung terang benderang. Jaejoong Hyung menyukai warna hitam dan putih, maka Yunho Hyung mengganti seluruh cat di apartemennya menjadi dua warna tersebut. Jaejoong Hyung gemar berkaca, maka Yunho Hyung melapisi setengah dari kamarnya dengan kaca dan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Semua yang dilakukan oleh Yunho Hyung memang hanya untuk Jaejoong Hyung.

"Kau minumlah dulu," Yunho Hyung menaruh segelas susu pisang untukku lalu ia duduk di hadapanku. Duduk di sofa kulit berwarna merah miliknya yang terletak di ruang tengah.

_Bahkan ia tidak tahu susu kesukaanku…_

Tak ada Minho? Tentu saja.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jaejoong dan Yunho Hyung memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Dan ini adalah apartemen mereka.

Yang perlu kutanyakan seharusnya, tak ada Jaejoong Hyung?

Aku mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada diriku sendiri di tempat ini. . Di malam hari…. Hanya berdua dengan orang yang kau cintai, namun kau tidak mencintainya. Itu benar2 aneh.

Rasanya seperti kau tengah menyelam di kolam yang dangkal.

Kau merasa aman. Namun kau juga merasa jenuh.

"Kemana…Jaejoong Hyung?" aku mencoba memelankan suaraku dan berharap airmatanya tidak berakhir sia2 lagi.

"Ia keluar tadi sore…,"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mencoba mengerti perasaannya.

"Dan ia berkata akan pulang ke rumahnya..,"

"Lalu…?"

Aku tahu aku bukan penasihat yang baik, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik dan selalu ada untuknya.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi…,"

"He…?"

Aku berani bersumpah bahwa Jaejoong Hyung berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin secara mendadak ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho Hyung, sementara hampir setiap jam ia menulis tentang lelaki bermata elang ini di jurnal harian onlinenya.

"Hyung yakin…, dengan apa yang Jaejoong Hyung katakan?"

Ia menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat lengap.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bicara seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin, ia berbohong,"

_Lalu…, kenapa kau masih menghampiriku?_

"Hyung sudah menyusulnya ke rumah?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia terkikih kecil,

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang besok pagi2 sekali…,"

"Hyung…, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan aku akan membantumu kembali pada Jaejoong Hyung!" bantahku cepat dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Yunho Hyung tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Tangannya benar2 hangat. Tangan seorang ayah. Aku rindu ayahku yang memperlakukanku seperti ini…..

"Kau tidur saja dulu…, aku akan tidur disini. Kau pakai saja dulu baju tidur Jongie yang tertinggal..," ucapnya datar dan berdiri hendak meninggalkanku.

"Aku serius Hyung…," desakku lagi.

"Aku juga serius. Kau pergilah tidur dulu. Besok pagi aku akan menceritakannya padamu dengan jelas Taeminnie…,"

Aku luluh.

Setiap ia memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti semua kata2nya. Aku pun memutuskan masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diriku disana. Aku menatap lekat dinding2 langit di atas.

Aku hendak membersihkan badanku sebelum tidur. Namun aku terlalu lelah…,

Pernyataan "cinta" Minho,

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong Hyung yang mendadak putus,

Entah kejadian apalagi yang akan mengejarku esok hari.

Dan kini, aku menutup mataku dan berharap bahwa aku tidak bermimpi telah berada di tempat ini.

Setidaknya….

"MWEO?! KAU SERIUS?" tanya Kibum pada Taemin dan berdiri dari bangku plastik yang berada di kantin kampus mereka.

"Aku serius. Semalam Yunho Hyung datang ke rumahku dan pagi ini ia menceritakan detilnya padaku. Sejak tadi aku mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong Hyung, tapi selalu tidak bisa. Entahlah.., ia tidak menjawab teleponku," papar Taemin menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kibum.

"Ini benar2 aneh…, Jaejoong Hyung bukan tipe namja yang seperti ini…,"

"Maaf telah mengganggu waktu sibukmu Hyung," ungkap Taemin lemah.

"Hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah mengganggu waktuku. Lagipula kan kau tahu sendiri, kerjaanku di kantor itu hanya sedikit. Sisanya dihabiskan berduaan dengan Jinwoon ajeossi si penggoda itu,"

Taemin tertawa kecil. Ia tahu betul Kibum merasa bosan di tempat kerja _part-time_nya karena hari2nya diisi oleh godaan binal dari pembimbingnya di kantor tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo…, hyung? Kau dimana? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu mengenai pelajaran," tanya Kibum yang akhirnya berhasil menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong.

_"__Ah mian Bummie-ya.., aku sedang di Busan…,"_

"Di Busan? Kau untuk apa kesana? Aku minta alamat lengkapmu Hyung. Mata kuliah ini penting dan aku malas jika harus mengulangnya di semester pendek nanti," tegas Kibum sambil mengedipkan mata pada Taemin. Siapapun tahu siapa penipu tercantik di kota ini jika bukan Kibum.

_"__Arasseo. Aku rindu nenekku. Aku akan kirim alamatnya lewat pesan. Tidak apa2 kau kesini?"_

"Lebih baik daripada bertemu muka dengan Gura Sonsaengnim tahun depan," ucap Kibum berkilah.

_"__Baiklah…mm…, apakah Taemin tidak apa2?"_

"Hyung.., kenapa? Tentu saja Taemin tidak apa2. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Kibum melirik ke arah Taemin yang tidak tahu apa2.

_"__Apakah ia dan Yunho….? Mm…, tidak apa2. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai stasiun. Aku akan menjemputmu,"_

Kibum menutup teleponnya. Ia tahu betul Jaejoong tengah menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Beritahu Yunho Hyung, jam 3 kita bertemu di stasiun…," pinta Kibum dan masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Perjalanan hampir lebih dari lima jam telah aku lewati beserta Yunho dan Kibum Hyung. Dan satu orang yang tidak pernah kuharapkan kehadirannya…, Minho. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa ikut 'meramaikan' acara kepergian mendadak kami. Yang aku kurang suka adalah tatapan matanya padaku. Ia selalu menyeringai dengan senyuman aneh. Dan aku tahu betul saat ini ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Manusia yang menakutkan. Untuk apa dia hidup jika ia bisa mengetahui isi pikiran orang lain? Orang seperti ini tidak akan bisa beradaptasi.

"Puas mengejekku?" bisiknya padaku begitu kami turun dari kereta.

"Aku tidak akan pernah aman bahkan dalam pikiranku sendiri jika bersamamu," jawabku tegas sambil membuang muka dan berharap menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong Hyung.

"Pembicaraan kita kemarin malam…., kau serius kan?"

_Pernyataan cintanya padaku? Jangan harap aku menerimanya…_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menawarkan pernikahan padaku?" tanyanya lagi padahal aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ah…, aku menjawabnya dalam hatiku.

_Bodoh_

"Mengumpatku terus menerus. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Hentikan pembicaraanmu Minho. Aku muak," elakku singkat.

"Aku lebih muak lagi merasakan kebahagiaanmu bersama Yunho Hyung semalam,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh Lee Taemin!_

"Sepanjang perjalanan kau mengingat kebersamaanmu bersama Yunho Hyung semalam kan? Aku bisa merasakannya. Dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal itu…," ucapnya lirih padaku.

_Oh Tuhan…, dia benar2 menyebalkan._

Mendadak ia mengecup pelan pipiku dan berbisik,

"Please don't tease me with your sexy lips.., my mate…,"

"Ka..kalian…? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada Taeminnie?" tanya Kibum gusar sambil melihat ke arah kami.

"Minho-ya…, jangan bercanda seperti itu pada Taemin…," decak Yunho Hyung tajam.

"Wae? Aku dan Taemin sudah berpacaran sejak kemarin. Apa Taemin tidak menceritakannya," papar Minho jelas sambil merangkulku erat.

"Dia….adalah jodohku," ucapnya tegas. Aku menoleh padanya dan Yunho Hyung serta Kibum Hyung secara bergantian. Tidak ada ekspresi dari kedua Hyungku tersebut, hingga suara lembut memecah keheningan kami.

"Bummie-ya…," Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Kibum.

Namun senyumnya terhenti saat menatapku.

Kenapa?

_Ketika kepompong merasa hidupnya telah berahir…_

_Maka ia berubah menjadi kupu-kupu…._

Suasana ini. Ruangan ini. Udara ini.

Semuanya terasa sesak.

Entahlah.., mungkin tatapan Jaejoong Hyung yang membuat aku merasa seperti ini?

Dan entah mengapa juga Jaejoong Hyung mengajakku ke tempat ini hanya berdua. Bagaimana dengan Yunho Hyung? Bukankah tujuan kami kesini untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka?

"Kau mencintai seseorang?"

Aku tersentak.

"Kenapa Hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong Hyung tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan duduk di sampingku. Kami berdua kini berdampingan dengan matanya yang merasuk ke dalam mataku. Ia memegang tanganku dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku Taeminnie?"

"Ce..cerita apa?"

Aku benar2 tidak mengerti.

Aku tidak terlibat dengan hubungan mereka kan?

"Kau… sejak kapan mencintai Yunho?"

Kali ini aku benar2 tersentak. Kalau boleh aku ingin mengulang waktu dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini!

"Kau bicara apa Hyung?"

Ia mengalihkan tangannya dari tanganku dan kini mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya Taemin-a…, aku senang,"

Jaejoong Hyung tersenyum lagi.

Senyumnya berbeda dan aku yakin…, ia tengah menahan tangisannya.

"Jalinlah hubunganmu dengan Yunho. Aku yakin ia akan mencintaimu," ucap Jaejoong Hyung lembut.

Aku berdiri.

Jujur…, aku kesal.

Kenapa ia tiba2 mengatakan hal ini padaku?

"APA YANG HYUNG BICARAKAN?! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" ucapku gusar.

Jaejoong Hyung ikut berdiri dan tatapannya tidak berubah,

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Yunho. Dan aku ingin kalian bersama….,"

"Kau benar2 aneh Hyung..," balasku kesal dan mencoba keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Taemin-a….," ungkap Jaejoong yang berhasil menghentikan langkahku. Aku berbalik.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan ini Hyung? Kebahagiaanku…, bukanlah kau yang akan menciptakannya. Bukan pula Yunho Hyung dan bukan pula aku! Kalau aku bisa memilih…, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Masuk ke dalam jurusan yang tidak aku inginkan.., mengikuti badan eksekutif mahasiswa hingga menyita waktuku…, mengurusi pekerjaan rumah dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak pernah memilih hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah berharap pada hidupku. Aku tidak pernah berharap pada cinta….,"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal seperti ini bisa keluar dari bibirku.

"….Hingga dia datang… seseorang yang mungkin tidak pernah terfikir akan hadir dalam hidupku. Dia yang menemaniku selama ini. Dia yang memarahiku karena aku sibuk dengan kegiatan itu. Dia yang rela menjemputku tengah malam. Dia yang menciumku saat itu. Dan….dialah orang yang aku cintai….,"

"….Choi Minho…,"

"…dan aku akan menikahinya….,"

_Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku_

_Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari atap kampus sekarang juga_

Aku perhatikan mimik wajah Jaejoong Hyung. Airmatanya menetes. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan memelukku erat.

Pelukan yang hangat.

Sama seperti pelukan Yunho Hyung kemarin.

Mereka memang telah ditakdirkan bersama.

Aku…. tidak berhak berada di antara mereka.

Dan aku berjanji…., suatu saat aku akan memiliki kisah cinta setulus mereka.

Aku….janji….

_"__Walaupun nantinya kau akan menjadi gendut, hitam dan sejelek apapun… atau hidupmu tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu!"_

Kalimat itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho Hyung saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong Hyung dulu. Indah. Benar2 indah….

"Kau selalu sibuk sendiri dengan duniamu…," sapa Minho yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaat dan duduk di sampingku yang saat ini berada di taman.

Kali ini aku tidak hanya menatap dinding langit, aku menatap langit yang asli. Bintang malam di kota Busan beserta udara dinginnya yang sedikit menusuk tulangku. Perbedaannya…, kali ini aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama Minho….

Kami semua memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini karena kereta akhir telah lewat. Yunho dan Jaejoong Hyung yang telah berbaikan mulai melanjutkan _lovey dovey_ mereka yang tertunda kemarin. Sementara Kibum Hyung sibuk mengomel dan mengeluhkan acara liburannya yang dimulai besok dengan Jinki Hyung. Lucu sekali…, bahkan ia melupakan kerja _part-time_nya.

Dan kembali aku disini… bersama Minho…

"Maaf membuat hubunganmu dan Jaejoong Hyung jadi seperti ini. Sungjong yang mengatakannya pada Jaejoong Hyung kemarin,"jelasnya padaku.

Aku diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Kemarin…, usai aku bertemu denganmu di ruangan organisasimu, aku memutuskan Sungjong. Ia tahu selama setahun terakhir aku sudah tidak mencintainya karenamu. Ia memeriksa ponselku dan menemukan fotomu…"

Aku tetap fokus menatap langit sembari mendengar perkataan Minho.

"… dan ia berkata pada Jaejoong Hyung bahwa kau mencintai Yunho Hyung. Ia mendengar pembicaraan kita saat itu…,"

"Mm… masalahnya sudah selesai. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi," ujarku santai dan menutup mataku lalu mencoba menghirup udara jernih ini dengan tenang.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu tadi dengan Jaejoong Hyung. Semuanya…," ucapnya puas.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa kau dengar?" tanyaku kesal.

"Semua mendengarnya. Suaramu keras sekali sewaktu kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bahkan Kibum tersenyum dan mendorong lenganku keras sambil tersipu. Temanmu itu benar2 aneh…,"

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho Hyung?" tanyaku mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan kami.

"Ia tersenyum. Dan merangkulku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Kau penasaran sekali…., kau berharap Yunho Hyung berbisik padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu?"

"Kau mau aku mengatakan di depan semua orang bahwa aku mencintai Yunho Hyung?"

Aku menaikkan kakiku dan kutaruh daguku berada pada kedua dengkulku. Terasa lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau mencintaiku…. Kau mengatakannya di depan semua orang tadi," ucap Minho percaya diri.

"Kupikir kau lebih tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang dibandingkan dengan ucapanku tadi," godaku kesal dan menoleh padanya.

"Suatu saat nanti…, kau yang akan mencintaiku…," ucapnya yakin.

_Si bodoh yang narsis!_

"Tidak…. Sekarang juga…, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku…,"

Minho meraih daguku. Hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidungku. Terakhir… bibirnya menempel pada bibirku. Lengket dan sedikit basah. Namun juga hangat.

Rasa hangat yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan dengan kata2.

Mataku masih terbuka lebar dan untuk kedua kalinya tubuhku kaku.

Hingga tak lama ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku tidak perduli kau itu seperti apa… Aku tidak perduli orang lain menganggapmu ada atau tidak… Aku tidak perduli orang lain hanya menganggapmu bayangan. Tapi bagiku kau itu nyata dan kau adalah milikku Lee Taemin!"

Aku terkejut. Ia berbicara selayaknya seorang Choi Minho yang aku kenal. Ia mengatakan kalimat 'semanis' itu dengan caranya sendiri?

"Jika pada akhirnya kau itu tetap bayanga…, maka kau adalah bayanganku Lee Taemin. Bayangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari diriku…,"

Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Kali ini aku terdiam bukan karena tubuhku kaku. Tapi karena aku memang menerima ciumannya.

Sejenak aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

"…ini tidak benar…,"

"Wae? Aku tahu kau mulai menerimaku. Jadi jangan merusak momen ini, my mate…,"

Tangan kanan Minho kini meraih rahangku dan kembali mengecup bibirku lembut. Mata bulatnya itu tertutup dan tangan kirinya meraih pinggangku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Kini mataku juga tertutup. Sementara kedua tanganku meremas bajunya pelan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hingga ia menggerakkan bibirnya.

_Ciuman keduaku bersama Minho….._

Mungkinkah…, aku benar2 menerimanya?

"Kau payah sekali…," ungkapnya usai menyudahi ciuman kami.

"He..? Pa..payah apanya?" tanyaku malu dan merasakan pipiku menghangat.

"Kau payah sekali berciuman. Dasar bocah…," ejeknya.

"He? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Suki dayo. Bokutachi no shadow boy….," ucapnya lirih.

"He? Su..yo..? Kau tadi bicara apa?" Aku benar2 kesal dipermainkan olehnya.

"Bodoh. Begitu saja tidak mengerti. Hahahaha..," tawanya keras sambil mengacak rambutku kasar lalu berlari.

"YA!" Aku berdiri dan bermaksud mengejarnya.

Busan. Bintang. Dan Minho.

Kurasa hari ini aku benar2 menjelma menjadi kupu-kupu.

Terima kasih Minho….

**== TBC ==**


	5. Chapter 4 (Ending) Epilog

**END + EPILOG**

Cast :

Choi Minho SHINee

Lee Taemin SHINee

Another Cast :

Jung Yunho – Kim Jaejoong TVXQ

Lee Jinki – Kim Kibum – Kim Jonghyun SHINee

_Wanna cry…_

_Wanna die…_

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah amplop putih yang ditujukan padaku. Myungsoo memberikannya tepat hari ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat berada di dalam kelas. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Saat ini aku berada di tengah taman hijau di kampusku. Beberapa mahasiswa sibuk berkutat dengan _smartphone_ataupun _notebook_ mereka sambil sibuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun sekedar bercengkerama dengan teman bahkan kekasih mereka. Sayangnya aku terjebak seorang diri di taman luas penuh dengan pohon dan tanaman hijau lainnya ini.

Kubuka amplop tersebut secara perlahan dan memaparkan kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

Surat peringatan.

Tiga.

Surat peringatan 3 dan aku dipaksa mengundurkan diri?

Mereka melakukan rapat koordinasi dan memaksaku keluar dari Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa dengan alasan seperti ini?

Aku tidak pernah menghadiri rapat global?

Aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam sebuah kegiatan dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan?

Aku tidak pernah bertugas piket seminggu sekali?

Aku…?

Aku dan aku….?

Demi Tuhan…, isi dari surat peringatan ini sebagian kebohongan besar!

Aku difitnah?

Tidak.

Bagaimana bisa Myungsoo memberikan surat ini untukku? Sementara hampir setiap hari kami bertemu di dalam ruangan organisasi dan tentu saja ia mengetahui jelas apa yang kulakukan disana!

Aku hendak meremas surat peringatan ini, namun seseorang menggenggam tanganku.

"Sibukkah?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati mata bulatnya yang seperti kelereng bertemu dengan mataku.

"Ah…, kau..," jawabku seadanya. Aku kembali menunduk dan menatap isi kertas itu, aku yakin Minho bisa merasakan hatiku saat ini.

Muram.

"Kau dikeluarkan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyaku balik sedikit kasar.

"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tapi sepertinya kau salah paham mengenai kemampuanku itu. Aku membaca pikiran orang melalui perasaan…,"

Aku diam dan mencoba tidak menggubris.

"Aku… merasakannya…, bukan mengetahui setiap detil kalimat yang meluncur dalam pikiranmu…," jelasnya pelan.

"Terserahmu saja,"

Aku hendak berdiri dan Minho mengikutinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengikutimu," decaknya singkat.

"Aku masih ada kuliah. Kau pergi saja," Aku berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku tahu setelah ini kau tidak ada jadwal. Bisakah kau menemaniku makan siang?" tawarnya padaku. Aku berbalik dan menemukannya tersenyum dengan kemeja putih tanpa lengan yang ia pakai.

Jujur saja.

Ia benar2 tampan dan tangannya yang berotot benar2 … seksi?

Mm.., baiklah. Sebaiknya kuhentikan pendapatku ini tentangnya, daripada ia bisa membaca pikiranku dan merasa bangga atas dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus memperjuangkan hak-ku!" balasku kesal dan berlari mantap menjauhinya.

"PERCUMA. SUNGJONG YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" teriaknya keras dan berhasil mengehentikan langkahku.

Aku kembali berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Dia…, yang membuatmu dikeluarkan. Myungsoo menyukainya dan… ah ceritanya terlalu panjang. Bisakah kita makan terlebih dahulu?" pintanya memelas.

Aku menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk patuh padanya.

"Kenapa kita kerumahku?" Taemin terhenyak begitu mendapati mobil Minho kini bertengger di depan rumahnya. Sejam yang lalu ia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan singkat yang masuk dari teman sekelasnya yang sibuk bertanya mengenai tugas akhir semester mereka.

"Karena kita akan makan siang disini," papar Minho lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian keluar dari mobilnya disusul oleh Taemin.

"Eh.., sepertinya ada tamu. Kau tunggu di luar dulu, biar aku masuk ke dalam," ucap Taemin begitu melihat mobil lain terparkir di dekat rumahnya.

"Langsung masuk saja. Tamumu itu adalah aku..,"

"Ih. Aku bukan membicarakanmu. Aku membicarakan mobil ini, mungkin saja mereka teman ayahku. Ah…, lagipula mereka pasti merasa aneh melihat orang sepertimu mengunjungi rumahku,"

"Kenapa? Aku langsung masuk saja ya. Aku lapar…,"

Minho berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan Taemin. Pintu rumah Taemin telah terbuka dan ia tersenyum mendapati seseorang duduk disana.

Orangtuanya. Ayah dan Ibu Minho tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Taemin.

"Minho-ya…," sapa Nyonya Choi mendapati anaknya telah hadir.

Taemin terkejut melihat suasana di rumahnya yang tidak biasa. Ayah dan Ibunya yang berpakaian begitu rapi. Kakaknya, Lee Taesun terlihat tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam panjang dan celana senada lengkap dengan dasi yang berwarna merah.

"Taemin-ah…, kau sudah datang. Duduk disini," ajak Tuan Lee dan menyuruh anak bungsunya itu duduk di sampingnya. Pemandangan menakjubkan bagi Taemin yang telah lama tidak mendengar nada sehalus itu dari ayah kandungnya tersebut.

"Kami.., membicarakan pernikahanmu," ucap Nyonya Lee tersenyum melirik anaknya bergantian dengan Minho.

"Pernikahan…?" Taemin mencoba sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya. Kami sudah dengar semua penjelasan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Choi. Eomma tidak tahu ternyata kau sudah memiliki hubungan seserius itu dengan Minho…,"

"HE?"

_One for Me_

_One for U_

_Two for Us_

"Baik Choi Minho. Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" pinta Taemin dengan ketus sembari berkacak pinggang. Kini ia tengah berdiri di taman dekat rumahnya untuk membicarakan hal yang menurut Taemin paling penting dalam hidupnya.

_Pernikahan._

"Aku hanya mewujudkan keinginanmu..,"

"Keinginan apa maksudmu? Demi Tuhan.., lupakan soal ini dan biarkan aku menjalani hidup seperti biasa!" pungkas Taemin.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menikahimu kan? Aku membiarkan hal itu menjadi nyata. Seharusnya kau senang,"

"Kukira kau bisa membaca pikiranku! Bukan ini yang aku inginkan!" tegas Taemin lantang.

"Kau ingin hidup bahagia. Kau ingin masuk ke dalam jurusan yang kau sukai. Kau ingin dianggap nyata oleh teman2 sekelasmu. Kau ingin hidup sewajarnya tanpa harus memikirkan uang. Kau ingin memiliki orang yang mencintaimu.., aku mewujudkannya!" jelas Minho serius.

Taemin menghela nafas. Ia menatap ke langit dan mencoba menemukan bintang yang ia dapatkan di Busan kemarin.

"Mendengarkan penjelasanmu tadi…., aku sadar…. bahwa aku benar2 menyedihkan!" tukas Taemin pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah bisa berteriak dan mengeluarkan pendapatku. Aku tidak pernah bisa meminta sesuatu dengan tenang pada orangtuaku. Aku bahkan tidak berani memiliki cita2 seperti orang lain di luar sana…., karena aku harus mengikuti kehendak orangtuaku….,"

"…"

"… dan kau tahu…? Kali ini…, kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka,"

"….kau memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Merasakannya. Atau entah apa yang kau sebutkan tadi. Tapi…, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membaca hatiku. Merasakan hatiku. Orang2 sepertimu yang selalu berfikir logika dan berucap secara rasional…, kalian.., tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti aku…," papar Taemin dan menutupnya dengan setetes airmata yang sejak tadi menggenang dan berharap akan segera bermuara di suatu tempat.

"….jangan hanya karena sepasang ciuman…, kau bertingkah seperti mengerti diriku!"

_I can be strong…._

_I can be tough…_

_You left them running through my head…_

Taemin meringkukkan tubuhnya di kasur mungil miliknya yang terletak di ujung kamar dan berhadapan dengan kasur Taesun. Kakak laki2nya yang berbeda umur 8 tahun dengannya itu sudah terlelap sejak sejam yang lalu. Sementara Taemin masih diam2 menangis dan menarik ulur seluruh kejadian yang terjadi padanya 19 tahun belakangan ini.

Tangisannya tercekat begitu menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Taemin-ah…, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan lembut dan berharap tidak membangunkan Taesun.

Taemin diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar di ruang tengah?" tawarnya lembut yang tahu betul anaknya itu belum tertidur. Nyonya Lee perlahan keluar dan disusul Taemin yang terduduk dan menyeka air matanya lalu memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat menangis di depan cermin.

Taemin melangkah keluar dan orangtuanya telah menunggunya disana.

"Duduklah disini. Kita bicara sebentar," pinta Tuan Lee dan Taemin pun mengikuti kehendak ayahnya.

Diam.

Suasana di ruang tengah yang terisi perabotan seadanya itu kian canggung.

"Kau serius ingin menikah dengan Minho?" tanya Nyonya Lee pelan dan berharap membuat suasana sedikit mencair.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap kan?" Kini Tuan Lee yang angkat bicara.

"…kalau begitu, lanjutkanlah kuliahmu dengan benar. Hingga kau lulus dan bekerja dengan baik, barulah kau menikah dengannya. Jangan paksakan dirimu karena kami..," tambahnya.

_Bukankah selama ini Taemin memang menjalankan hidupnya dengan terpaksa?_

"Appa….,"

"Orang tua Minho berkata bahwa setelah kalian menikah nanti, kau akan ikut dengannya ke Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Mereka juga berkata bahwa akan memberikan sebagian saham perusahaan untuk keluarga kita dan membiarkan kami mengurus beberapa perusahaannya..,"

Taemin diam. Ia masih tidak mengerti dan membiarkan otaknya berputar tanpa arah.

"Menikahlah dengan jika kau telah siap. Kami tidak ingin membiarkan kau menikah karena harta…," ungkap Tuan Lee tenang.

Taemin terenyuh.

Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa laki2 tua di hadapannya ini begitu menyedihkan. Lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu mencintai ayahnya. Ia terlalu mencintai Ibunya.

Ia terlalu mencintai keluarganya.

Taemin mengganguk lemas,

"Aku mencintai Minho dan akan menikahinya. Aku siap dan aku melakukan semuanya karena aku benar2 menyayanginya…,"

_That's what you are…_

_Tough near or far…_

_That someone so unforgettable_

Keduanya terduduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil sesekali melirik satu sama lain. Sejam yang lalu Taemin menghubungi Minho dan mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana Taemin merasakan puncak kenyamanan yang selalu ia rasakan di tempat ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa tempat ini merupakan bagian kecil dalam hidup Taemin. Sebuah taman mungil yang berada di sudut kota Seoul, bahkan tak banyak orang yang melewatinya.

Minho menggenggam erat tangan Taemin dan berharap laki2 di sampingnya ini mulai mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Aku… bersedia….," sahut Taemin singkat.

Minho terkekeh pelan. Ia menggenggam namja cantik disampingnya dengan lebih erat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Aku mencintaimu Taemin-ah…," balas Minho mengeyampingkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Taemin.

Taemin ikut melakukan hal yang sama, hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Kaki Taemin melipat dan tubuhnya terkunci oleh kedua kaki Minho yang melingkarinya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Perlu diketahui…, aku masih belum sepenuhnya mencintaimu," tegas Taemin.

"Mm…, kau tidak mungkin tidak mencintai laki2 tampan dan seksi sepertiku…," balas Minho bangga.

"He…? Kau?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Taemin…, ah…, tidak, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar membaca hatimu. Menghujanimu dengan beragam cinta. Hingga kau jatuh kepelukanku…,"

"Kata2mu menjijikkan Choi Minho!" tukas Taemin dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Bibirmu itu yang menjijikkan Lee Taemin…, ah tidak…, bibirmu itu yang menjijikkan Choi Taemin. Kau membuatku ingin selalu menciumi bibir tebalmu yang ranum itu,"

"Gila,"

"Hal itu terjadi karenamu Taemin-nie…,"

Minho menarik tubuh Taemin dengan sigap. Ia menaruh tangan kirinya di punggung Taemin dan tangan kanannya di tengkuk namja berhidung bangir tersebut. Taemin menutup kedua matanya. Kini ia tak lagi meremas kaos Minho lagi, Taemin menaruh kedua tangannya di leher Minho dan membiarkan tangan Minho yang tadi bergerilya di tengkuknya berpindah ke dadanya.

Minho melumat bibir Taemin hangat. Begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya berusaha saling memimpin. Manis. Ciuman tanpa nafsu. Ciuman yang polos dan lembut. Semanis _cotton candy_.

Hingar bingar pernikahan Minho dan Taemin mengundang decak kagum dan sambutan meriah dari teman2 dan rekan mereka di beragam tempat yang rela hadir untuk memenuhi acara resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua.

Mereka memlih konsep pesta kebun. Entahlah…, Taemin menyukai keindahan alam. Bahkan sudut favorit di kampusnya adalah taman luas yang justru membuat beberapa orang sesak akan keberadaannya.

Taemin mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih lengkap dengan rambutnya yang sekarang terurai indah. Ia menyapa para tamu dengan senyum paling indah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Dan di sampingnya, Minho juga ikut menyapa para tamu dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam lengkap dengan rambut klimis yang senyuman maut yang membuat semua orang ikut terenyuh dengan pasangan berikut.

Keduanya benar2 serasi. Perpaduan cantik dan tampan yang membuat semua orang merasa iri.

Taemin dan kehidupan barunya.

Taemin dan Minho.

Keduanya tertawa dan menangis.

Bersama.

Selamanya ….?

**EPILOGUE**

"Lee Taemin-ssi…, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Siwon pada Taemin lembut.

Rambut hitam legam Taemin seakan telah menjawab semuanya. Senyum manis yang terpapar dari wajah mungilnya serta baju rumah sakit yang melengkapi kesehariannya. Wajah polos dan cantik itu sumringah mendapati keberadaan Siwon.

Ia berlari lalu memeluk sosok laki2 bertubuh tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Ruangan bernuansa putih yang berada di sekeliling Taemin membuat dirinya terlihat seperti malaikat mungil yang siap menjaga setiap manusia yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Aku baik2 saja Siwon –ssi…, bagaimana kabar istrimu?" tanya balik Taemin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menawarkan Siwon untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ia sudah bebas beraktifitas lagi sekarang. Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Siwon tetap tenang menghadapi salah satu pasiennya tersebut.

"Aku telah menikah Siwon-ssi. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak hadir di pernikahanku? Aku dan Minho merayakan pesta pernikahan kami di kebun yang sangaaaaat luas! Sayang kau tidak datang Siwon-ssi," jelas Taemin semangat. Siwon kembali tersenyum dan menunggu kalimat lain yang meluncur dari bibir berwarna merah muda kepucatan tersebut.

"Kami berniat pindah ke Jepang. Minho akan tetap melanjutkan kuliah, dan aku…, sepertinya akan dirumah saja. Aku tidak sabar ingin hamil dan memiliki anak bersama Minho…,"

"Kau… hamil? Mm…, lalu?"

"Sepertinya nanti aku akan jarang bertemu denganmu Siwon-ssi. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa. Hidupku benar2 bahagia. Kini aku bisa bernafas lega dan hidup bersama orang yang mencintaiku. Kau pasti iri Siwon-ssi," jelas Taemin tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya lalu meloncat kegirangan.

Siwon tersenyum datar.

"Baiklah…, aku keluar sebentar. Titip salamku pada Minho. Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu Taemin-ssi…,"

"NE!" teriak Taemin semangat.

Siwon melangkah keluar dengan perlahan. Ia menutup pintu kamar pasiennya dan menemukan kedua orangtua Taemin menunggu disana. Siwon menggeleng pelan dan mengajak Tuan serta Nyonya Lee masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Orang tua Taemin cemas menunggu kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan oleh dokter anaknya tersebut setahun terakhir ini.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Lee…, tidak ada perkembangan dari Taemin. Kami sudah berusaha sejauh ini…, mungkin anda harus kembali bersabar."

Nyonya Lee menunduk lemas dan tangannya digenggam erat oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Penderita Psikosis tidak segampang itu disembuhkan. Taemin harus menjalankan terapi lebih giat dari sebelumnya. Tadi ia masih berbicara mengenai tokoh khayalannya yang bernama Choi Minho. Saya kira, kedatangan 3 orang temannya kemarin bisa membuat keadaannya membaik, ternyata masih belum ada perubahan apa2 dari Taemin. Kami akan berusaha keras lagi untuk memberikan terapi yang terbaik," jelas Siwon tegas.

_Taemin yang merangkai setiap tetes tinta kehidupannya._

_Taemin dan Minho._

_Taemin dan khayalannya._

_Taemin dan bayangannya._

_Bayangannya yang bernama Minho._

_Sebuah kehidupan yang diinginkan Taemin…., ia membuatnya._

_Sosok laki2 yang mencintai Taemin sepenuh hati…, ia membuatnya._

_Nafas Taemin yang berderu cepat merasakan kebebasan dirinya…., ia membuatnya._

Taemin berbalik tetap dengan senyumannya yang manis. Ia terlihat cantik dan menarik. Polos dan bersinar. Ia menatap laki2 di ujung ruangan dan berlari mengejarnya….

Memeluknya….

Menghirup tubuh hangat sang bayangan itu…

Bayangan Taemin …., yaitu Minho.

Taemin no shadow boy….,

"…bokutachi no..shadow boy….," lirih Taemin sambil tetap memeluk bayangannya.

Minho….

_- Psikosis ialah gangguan jiwa yang meliputi keseluruhan kepribadian, sehingga penderita tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam norma-norma hidup yang wajar dan berlaku umum. (Singgih D. Gunarsa) -_

_- Psikosis adalah suatu gangguan jiwa dengan kehilangan rasa kenyataan. (W.F. Maramis) -_

== THE END ==


End file.
